Celui pour qui je donnerai ma vie
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils sont ensemble, Kanon à de graves problèmes de santé. Teruki s'inquiète pour lui jusqu'au jour ou le cauchemar va commencer jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent ... /!\ DEATH FIC /!\ Yaoi (Lemon) /!\ Kanon x Teruki


Re Hello :3

Bon alors on vas changer un peu de registre revenons sur An café ! Bon je tiens à prévenir qu'il s'agit d'une Death fic ... Et oui encore pourtant je n'aime pas en écrire mais bon ce sont des personnes qui me l'ont demander et je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ^^.

Titre : Celui pour qui je donnerai ma vie

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Kanon x Teruki

Disclamer : Les An Café ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement T-T ou heureusement pour eux ça dépends xD). L'histoire est à moi et bla bla bla ... Rated M donc lemon vous vous en doutez.

Résumé : Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils sont ensemble, Kanon à de graves problèmes de santé. Teruki s'inquiète pour lui jusqu'au jour ou le cauchemar va commencer jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent ...

* * *

Kanon m'inquiète sérieusement … Voilà un moment que sa santé se dégrade sans que je ne puisse rien faire … J'espère simplement que ses problèmes s'arrangeront sans qu'il n'est à passer chez le médecin … Pourtant cela fait un moment que je lui conseil d'y aller mais il a beaucoup trop peur pour y aller et puis malgré son amour pour moi il refuse de se faire soigner … La seule chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il ne souffre plus, qu'il continue de vivre avec le sourire. Je lui donnerai tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui et s'il le faut je lui donnerai ma vie …

Un jour qui s'annonçais bien beau tourna très vite au cauchemar … La décision que je vais prendre ce soir-là vas casser notre rêve et notre amour mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre il fallait absolument qu'il continue de vivre je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça … Il est triste, il pleure et on dirait qu'il veut mettre fin à ses jours mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je veux qu'il vive pour nous deux. Je sais qu'il m'en veux mais j'aimerai retourner le voir pour lui dire que mon amour pour lui est toujours vivant et qu'il ne cessera jamais …

Déjà plus de lait ?! Il va falloir que j'en rachète … Ça part à une vitesse les trucs ici c'est fou … Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour prendre mon bol de céréale quand mon téléphone se mis à sonner. Je décrochai avec le sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de mon bien aimé.

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « Ah Teruki je suis en bas je t'attends » m'annonça Kanon avec un air pressé.

- « J'arrive tout de suite attends-moi ! »

Je raccrochai posant mon bol dans un coin de la cuisine. Je le rangerai plus tard mon amant est bien plus important que manger ! A vrai dire il passe au-dessus de tout je ne peux pas faire attendre mon Kanon après tout ! Je me préparai donc en vitesse et pris soin de fermer mon appartement avant de descendre les marches de l'immeuble à toute vitesse. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin en bas je le vis regarder le ciel avec le sourire. Il faisait vraiment beau aujourd'hui je pense que la journée s'annonçait belle. Il était assis sur la selle de son vélo, un pied à terre pour tenir en équilibre. Je me précipitai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras ce qui le surpris au début mais le fit sourire un peu plus en me voyant.

- « Tu vas bien mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du miens.

- « Parfaitement puisque je vais passer ma journée avec toi. » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Tes baisers m'avaient manqué … » Avoua-t-il en se serrant un peu plus contre moi.

- « Aujourd'hui je suis tout à toi ! Je vais prendre mon vélo et on y va. » Dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Je répondis à son sourire avant d'aller vers le local à vélo et prendre le mien. Une jolie petite balade en amoureux comment rêver mieux ? Je montai alors sur ma selle et le rejoignit. Une fois à côté de lui je lui proposai qu'on aille au parc. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête et nous voilà partis. Nous fîmes la course jusqu'au parc riant aux éclats sous les regards perplexes des passants. A force on ne les remarquait même plus. Ce qui comptait c'était nous et notre amour … Kanon avait pris beaucoup d'avance mais je le rattrapai et arriva le premier au parc. Nous garâmes nos vélos à l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis nous en allons balader main dans la main.

Il avait le regard rivé sur les cerisiers en fleur comme admiratif devant cet événement qui n'avait lieu qu'une semaine par ans au Japon. Je suivis bien vite son regard admirant la beauté que dégageaient les fleurs. Je serai un peu plus sa main avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il tourna bien vite le regard et se colla un peu plus à moi déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oui nous vivions l'amour fou et je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer … Soudain Kanon arrêta sa marche subitement me faisant me stopper à mon tour.

- « Kanon ? »

- « … » Ce fut le silence qui me répondit et il se tordit subitement s'accroupissant à terre.

- « Kanon, mon cœur qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! » Demandais-je paniquer en me précipitant vers lui.

Je m'accroupis en face de lui posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je tentai de le regarder dans les yeux lui relevant la tête. Il avait l'air de souffrir et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider … Je le pris dans mes bras embrassant son cou tendrement.

- « Ca va aller … Tu vas voir ça va passer mon ange … »

- « On … On peut aller s'asseoir s'il te plait … » Me demanda-t-il entrecouper par sa respiration difficile.

- « Oui, oui bien sûr. »

Je l'aidai à se relever et l'assis sur le banc le plus proche attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle. Quelques minutes passèrent et il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Je m'assis près de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- « Ça va mieux ? »

- « Oui merci Teru … »

- « C'est normal … Tu sais à chaque fois que ça t'arrive tu me fais peur … Je t'ais dis et répéter d'aller voir un médecin pour tes problèmes de cœur … Un jour ça va te tuer … Et si ça arrive tu sais que je serai prêt à te rejoindre … J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir … »

- « Non je n'irai voir personne … Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds dans un hôpital … Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Ne t'en fait pas mon ange tout ira bien ça va passer … »

- « Les problèmes cardiaques sont dangereux tu le sais … »

- « Oui mais je suis sûr que ça passera … »

Je soupirai me disant que je ne pouvais pas continuer à le convaincre plus que ça étant donné qu'il refuse à chaque fois … Je comprends qu'il est une peur bleu des hôpitaux et c'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ait jamais forcé … Jamais je n'oserai faire du mal à la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi … Mais ses problèmes cardiaques m'inquiète et cela ne vas pas en s'arrangeant … Ils ont commencé quelques jours après que nous nous sommes mis ensemble et depuis ça ne vas qu'en s'empirant … Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire mais j'aimerai tellement lui retirer cette douleur, la faire taire à jamais … Ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état ça en devient presque une torture …

La brise légère faisait voleter nos cheveux et Kanon reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Je lui pris la tête tendrement et la posa sur mes genoux le laissant s'allonger sur moi. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux et le visage lui montrant qu'il était ma perle rare et qu'il comptait énormément pour moi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour se reposer et les plongea dans les miens. Je me penchai lentement vers lui mais mon geste fut accélérer par les siens quand il mit ses bras autour de mon cou pour venir m'embrasser avec passion. Le baiser durant une bonne trentaine de secondes puis on se sépara pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle.

- « Mon amour je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi … » Me dit-il les larmes commençant à monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

- « Non je t'en prie Kanon ne pleure pas je suis là d'accord ? » Le rassurais-je continuant à déposer de légers baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Si tu savais comme je t'aime je crois que sans toi j'aurais mis fin à mes jours … »

- « Ne dis pas de connerie je t'en supplie … N'y pense plus mon cœur d'accord ? Je vais te faire passer une nuit qui va te changer les idées tu verras … » Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

J'avais dit ça avec tout l'amour que je lui portait mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que la machine du destin était mise en route ce jour-là … Tout avait été prévus pour nous ne puissions plus vivre notre amour … C'est là que le cauchemar à commencer …

Je m'appliquai à faire la vaisselle correctement lorsque j'entendis qu'on zappait les chaînes télé. Je tournai un regard protecteur vers mon amant qui était assis face à la télévision la tête sur son poing appuyant sur les touches de la télécommande essayant de trouver un programme intéressant.

- « Tu as assez mangé Kanon ? »

- « Oui merci. » Répondit-il en tournant un regard amoureux dans ma direction.

Je lui rendis son sourire rayonnant avant de tourner la tête vers la pendule accroché sur le mur de ma cuisine. 22h16 … Ca va il n'est pas trop tard. J'espère seulement lui faire passer la meilleurs soirée de sa vie et lui faire oublier tous ses problème … J'aimerai tellement qu'il s'abandonne dans mes bras et que ses souffrance s'envolent … Je soupirai avant de me diriger vers le canapé une fois la vaisselle terminée. Je m'assis auprès de lui regardant le film qui passait à la télé … Ca avait l'air d'une série policière et Kanon s'ennuyait ferme … Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

Je me rapprochai discrètement de lui puis le pris par la taille. Il sursauta étonner et ne s'attendant pas à une tel réaction de ma part. J'enfouis alors ma tête au creux de son cou y déposant plusieurs baisers papillons. Il se laissa faire en riant puis se colla un peu plus à moi. Je le laissai écarter son attention de moi et j'attendis qu'il soit concentré sur la série. Une fois que ce fut le cas, silencieusement je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt venant effleurer ses côtes et descendant lentement vers ses hanches. Je le sentis frissonner puis il tourna un regard accusateur dans ma direction.

- « A quoi tu joues Teruki ? »

- « Rien mon Kanon regard ton film tranquillement. »

- « Tu me cherche c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

- « Loin de moi cette idée mon ange tu me connais non ? »

- « Justement c'est parce que je te connais que je me méfie ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me plaqua contre le dossier du canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur mes jambes. Il attrapa mes cheveux sauvagement faisant attention de ne pas trop me faire mal puis m'embrassa avec ardeur. Je sentais quand mon petit Kanon était à bout et à ce stade là je sais comment allait se finir la soirée. Je souris dans le baiser et il le sentit raffermissant la poigne qu'il avait dans mes cheveux. Il glissa un doigt sur mon cou descendant vers le haut de mon torse défaisant un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Il voulait jouer ? Ok. Je passai mes mains sous ses cuisses ramenant ses jambes autour de ma taille et me releva. Surpris il arrêta tout mouvement regardant autour de lui.

Le temps qu'il réalise je l'amena dans ma chambre l'allongeant sur mon lit. Je me mis au-dessus de lui capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Il se laissa doucement aller et je rompis le baiser le temps que je lui retire son haut avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Je fis lentement glisser mes doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre le sentant frissonner. Sa langue se fit plus insistante à chaque fois que ma main descendait plus bas. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de son bas-ventre produisant de légères pressions. Il cessa le baiser et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se mordit la lèvre regardant le moindre de mes gestes. J'essayai d'aller le plus lentement possible pour le faire patienter encore un peu. Il fit quelques mouvements de hanche pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je fis un signe négatif de la tête lui annonçant qu'il allait devoir attendre encore un peu …

- « Teruki … Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? »

- « A ton avis ? »

- « Aller ou je reprends les commandes et ça va pas être pareil … »

Je souris tendrement puis me dis que ce n'était pas la peine de le frustrer plus que ça. J'entrepris alors de défaire son jeans avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses cuisses avant qu'il ne rejoigne le carrelage glacer. Ma main posée sur son bas ventre précédemment descendit vers son boxer mais ne fit qu'effleurer son entre-jambe au passage. Kanon rejeta sa tête en arrière suivit d'un gémissement rauque. Je me mordis la lèvre à cette vue plus que satisfaisante.

- « Teruki maintenant s'il te plait … »

- « Quoi tout de suite ?! »

- « S'il te plait … »

Quelque chose dans sa voix m'inquiéta fortement … D'habitude il n'était pas si presser de faire l'amour avec moi et profitait pleinement des préliminaires que je lui offrais … Je ne savais pas ce qui se tramais dans sa tête et à voir son visage je pouvais y discerner un peu de tristesse … Mon regard était inquiet et je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Il avait l'air d'insister et me menaçais d'inverser les rôles. Après tout si mon amant le voulais alors je le ferais … Je l'aime trop pour aller à l'encontre de ses désirs …

Je lui retirai alors le dernier bout de tissus avant de retirer à mon tour mes habits. Il avait l'air tellement presser et cela m'étonnai beaucoup de lui mais j'obéis … Je postai mes doigts entre ses cuisses mais il m'arrêta bien vite.

- « Pas besoin de me préparer va-y … »

- « Kanon tu m'inquiète pourquoi es-tu si presser ? »

- « Teruki pitié mon ange … »

Je serai les dents sentant une pointe de douleurs au fond de mon cœur. Il souffrait ça se voit qu'il n'était pas bien … Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit heureux, je veux le combler et c'est pour cette raison que je ne protestai pas. Je levai néanmoins un regard protecteur vers lui me plaçant entre ses cuisses.

- « Si ça te fait mal on arrête tout d'accord ? »

- « Va y je t'en prie mon ange ! »

Il me prit alors par le cou et m'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion. Je lui répondis avec autant d'amour fermant les yeux un instant. Il me faisait peur et je ne savais pas pourquoi il était autant presser … Il rompit le baiser et je collai mon front contre le siens.

- « Je t'aime mon ange … » Lui chuchotais-je.

- « Moi aussi plus que tout … N'oublie pas à quel point je t'aime … »

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant quel conséquence avait ses paroles … Je ne pus réfléchir plus qu'il me pressa encore pour que j'aille plus vite. Je me mis alors en position et commença à le pénétrer doucement il resta au début neutre puis se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Je m'enfonçai complétement en lui et attendis qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Lorsqu'il fit de léger mouvement de hanche j'en fis de même avant de me mettre sur les coudes et de coller mon torse au sien. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens me délectant de son plaisir grandissant. Ses paupières c'était fermé et sa bouche entrouverte laissant ses doux gémissements se rependre dans la pièce. Je déposai mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire descendant dans son cou. Je laissai ma langue errer sur sa peau puis laissa échapper un gémissement à mon tour submerger par une puissante vague de plaisir.

Kanon accéléra ses mouvements de hanche me collant un peu plus à lui. Il laissa aller ses gémissements de plaisir et entre deux je pus entendre mon nom prononcer avec tellement d'amour que je relevai la tête vers lui. Je tentai de donner des coups beaucoup plus fort pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Je le sentais trembler contre moi, de plaisir sûrement, puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Han … Han Teruki … Je t'aime mon cœur … »

- « Moi aussi mon amour … »

Il se déversa quelque seconde plus tard suivit de près par moi. Je me retirai en essayant de reprendre doucement mon souffle. Quand ma respiration fut redevenue à peu près normal je levai mon regard vers mon Kanon qui avait lui aussi du mal à respirer. Je m'approchai de lui et déposa mes lèvres sur son front. Je rabattis la couverture sur lui retirant les mèches de ses cheveux couvrant son visage et certaines coller à son front à cause de la sueur.

- « Mon ange … » Chuchotais-je avec un sourire attendrit.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui se passait ce soir-là … Loin de savoir ce que Kanon avait dans la tête … Comme si il savait que cette nuit serais sûrement la dernière que nous passerions ensemble, la dernière fois où nous seront unis … Ses larmes que je voyais couler sur ses joues me faisaient terriblement souffrir. Nous venions de passer le dernier moment fort avant la suite …

Dans la nuit je fus réveillé par beaucoup d'agitation à côté de moi. Je me redressai me tournant vers mon bien aimé qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer correctement. Ça lui reprenait encore … Je me mis à genoux sur le lit et mis une main sur son front.

- « Kanon ! Kanon calme toi ! »

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Cette crise était bien pire que les précédentes il n'arrivait même plus à reprendre son souffle et je l'entendais suffoquer. Cette fois la panique s'empara de moi. Mon cœur se mis à battre à 100 à l'heure et je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Je courus vers la salle de bain amenant de l'eau pour le rafraîchir et tenta de lui redonner de mon souffle mais rien n'y fit.

- « Mon cœur je t'en supplie accroche-toi ! »

Les larmes me montaient et la frayeur qui était en moi ne fit qu'augmenter. Je me précipitai vers le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Quelqu'un décrocha enfin et j'essayai de parler distinctement malgré ma peur. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil me prévint qu'il serait là d'ici 5 minutes. Je raccrochai avant de courir vers la chambre ou Kanon c'était enfin immobiliser. Je m'approchai et posa mes mains sur ses épaules essayant de le réveiller mais il ne répondit pas … Aucun signe de vie … Je pris son pouls et constata qu'il battait encore, lentement certes mais au moins son cœur battait encore. J'étais désemparer et ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis les sirènes dehors …

- « Ils sont là … Tu verras tu vas guérir … Kanon … »

Oui c'est vrai il allait guérir mais ce qui se produisit ensuite n'était pas la fin que j'attendais … Les urgences étaient arrivé comme prévus et je crois que cette nuit a été la plus longue de toute ma vie … J'ai attendus durant des heures le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si mon amant ne s'en sortait pas je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable de continuer à vivre …

Je faisais les 100 pas dans la salle d'attente espérant qu'ils allaient le tirer d'affaire … Ils étaient venus nous chercher à 1h00 il était maintenant 3h passé … Voilà plus de 2h que Kanon est dans la salle d'opération … J'ai si peur pour lui … Je m'assis sur une chaise posant les coudes sur mes genoux la tête baisser. Je regardais le sol sans même le voir. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues avant de venir s'écraser sur le carrelage comme de fines gouttes de pluie. Une porte claqua dans le couloir adjacent et je relevai la tête d'un coup sec. En voyant les infirmiers qui avaient emmené Kanon je séchai rapidement mes larmes et accourut vers eux.

- « Alors comment va-t-il ?! » Demandais-je prestement à l'un des infirmiers.

- « Et bien … Il semblerai que votre ami est des problèmes de cœur grave … »

- « Oui je lui avais dit de venir plus tôt mais il n'as pas voulus m'écouter … »

- « Il aurait dû … Il a une tumeur au niveau du cœur et … Il vas mourir d'ici quelques jours … » M'annonça une infirmière en baissant la tête.

- « Non … Non … JE REFUSE DE LE LAISSER MOURIR ! » Criais-je laissant mes larmes glisser le long de mes joues.

Je tombai à genoux enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir … J'avais tellement mal … Je voulais qu'il vive il ne méritait pas de finir sa vie ainsi … Je relevai les yeux vers eux ensevelie par la tristesse.

- « Laissez-moi le voir je vous en prie … »

Ils m'amenèrent alors vers la salle de réveille où il était encore endormis. Je m'accroupis près de lui et pris sa main dans les miennes. Mon ange pourquoi il fallait que ça t'arrive à toi ? Tu ne méritais pas un tel sort mon amour … Je continuais de sangloter sous les regards attrister des médecins. C'est alors que j'essayai de calmer ma vague de larme et me tourna vers les infirmiers.

- « Donnez-lui mon cœur … »

Cette simple phrase suffit à les faire paniquer. Ils ne semblaient pas d'accord mais j'insistai et les menaça de porter plainte pour refus des soins de santé. Je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers mon bien aimé et caressa ses cheveux.

- « Je te promets que tu vas vivre … Mon cœur t'appartiens déjà depuis longtemps mais cette fois toi et moi ne feront qu'un … » Chuchotais-je pour ne pas que les autres m'entende. « Je t'aime Kanon … »

Sous cette menace le médecin me tendit une feuille et un stylo. Je regardai le papier puis le médecin. Il m'explique qu'il me suffisait de signer pour que l'opération est lieu … Juste une signature et mon amour vivrait … Je serai les dents puis pris le stylo ma main tremblant affreusement. Je pris violement le papier et le signa … Signant par la même occasion ma mort immédiate … Une fois fait je leur demandai de me laisser une dernière fois seul avec lui. Ils partirent donc de la pièce et une fois la porte fermer je regardai l'heure. L'opération auras lieu dans 1h … C'est le temps qui lui reste pour être sauver et pour moi de vivre encore un peu …

Je m'approchai du lit dans lequel semblait dormir paisiblement mon amant et l'observa. Il paraissait tranquille et paisible … Si il savait que j'étais en train de me sacrifier pour lui il me giflera c'est sûr … Je penchai mon visage au-dessus du sien et déposa mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes une dernière fois. Je profitai de cet amour passionné qui n'existerai plus de mon âme sœur et plus encore. Ce baiser était le dernier et je le savais … Comme cette dernière nuit pleine d'amour que nous avons passé tous les deux … Les larmes continuèrent à couler mais j'essayai de rester fort … Je rompis le baiser collant mon front au sien.

- « Je t'aime Kanon … Mon cœur à toujours battue pour toi et c'est cette amour qui t'aidera à vivre … Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre … Tu m'oublieras vite tu verras … Je veux juste que tu sois heureux … Prends mon cœur et vis pour nous deux … »

Je l'enlaçai tendrement profitant de son odeur ne voulant pas le quitter. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais faire ça … Un dernier baiser et un dernier je t'aime avant que les infirmiers ne rentre à nouveau dans la salle.

- « Installez-vous nous allons commencer l'opération … Vos proches seront prévenus de votre décès … Quelque chose à leur dire ? »

- « Oui … A mon groupe qu'il continue la musique et que je penserai à eux d'où je serai … Et … » Je me tournai vers mon Kanon que je regard sûrement pour la dernière fois … « Et à Kanon que je veillerai toujours sur lui et que mon cœur continue de battre pour lui … Et dites-lui aussi de vivre pour nous deux et que je l'aime même après ma mort … »

Mes larmes continuaient de couler puis je me dirigeai vers le brancard où l'on me mit en condition en me rassurant. Mais je ne les écoutais même plus. Je pensais à Kanon et à personne d'autres. Ils m'installèrent dans la salle d'opération près de lui. Je tournai mon regard vers lui toujours endormis. Je lui pris la main le touchant pour la dernière fois de mon existence … Je me préparai alors à ce qui allait suivre et me laissa injecter l'anesthésiant … Ma vue se troubla peu à peu et puis je crois que ma main lâcha celle de mon bien aimé au moment où je quittai ce monde …

Aujourd'hui encore j'entends le son du cardiogramme formant une ligne droite … Mon cœur est à présent en sécurité et il bat pour celui que j'aime … De l'au-delà je continue de l'observer … J'ai vu sa réaction lorsqu'il a appris ce qui c'était passer toutes ses larmes et sa souffrance m'on affecter et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste pour moi … Mon cœur lui appartenait désormais et c'est le dernier cadeau que je lui aurait laisser avant de mourir … Je suis heureux désormais il ne souffrira plus … Il rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aimera bien plus … Je le lui souhaite de toute mon âme … Je sais que notre petit chanteur seras l'élu idéal … Miku est l'homme qu'il faut à Kanon et je lui fait confiance …

Depuis ma mort c'est lui qui vient le réconforter et Kanon semble s'appuyer entièrement sur lui … Je suis sûr que Miku saura prendre soin de lui … Plusieurs fois je me suis manifester dans les rêves de Kanon pour lui donner des conseils et surtout dans les moments les plus critique … Plusieurs fois il a voulus se donner la mort pour me rejoindre mais en apparaissant dans ses rêves je lui est chuchoter de continuer de vivre pour nous et que je ne veux pas de sa mort car c'est pour cette raison que je me suis sacrifier … Pour sa vie, son bonheur, son avenir … Puis à chaque réveille d'un de ses "rêves" ses pensées suicidaire s'estompe … Il pleure toujours autant mais je suis sûr que bientôt il sera moins affecter …

Les mois passèrent puis les années et un beau jour ce que je voulais et ce que je souhaitais depuis ma mort arriva enfin … Kanon tenais Miku dans ses bras l'embrassant tendrement. Ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour l'un à l'autre … Je pouvais enfin partir en paix vers cette lumière qui n'attendait que moi … Mais quand je commençai à avancer vers ce tunnel la voix de Kanon m'arrêta.

- « J'ai compris ce que tu souhaites Teruki … Mais sache que même si tu n'es plus de ce monde je n'ai pas oublié mon amour pour toi et ce cœur que tu m'as donné me suivra jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne au moment de ma mort … *Ashiteru kokoro no … »

Un sourire orna mes lèvres puis je me tournai enfin vers cette lumière … Sois heureux Kanon c'est tout ce que je veux … J'avançai puis franchit ce halo lumineux … Ma vie venait enfin de prendre fin et je sais que dans des années, le plus longtemps possible, tu me rejoindras et moi je t'attendrai … Après tout je t'ai donné ma vie fait que nos cœur sois unis jusqu'au bout … Grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir reposer en paix … Je t'aime …

~ The End ~

* * *

Voilà ... J'aime vraiment pas les death fic je le répète encore mais bon on m'as demander de le faire ... Je ne cache pas que j'ai pleurer en l'écrivant c'est clair ... Bref petit lexique pour la petite étoile :

* "Je t'aime mon coeur"

Voilà tout est dis et je crois que les death fic je ne les ferais jamais de moi même finis . J'espère qu'on m'en redemandera plus non plus c'est atroce ... Enfin voilà et le mot de la fin par Ruki-san : **Review please** !

Bisous ! Ruki-san.


End file.
